Wireless and mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants and the like, include microprocessors, input devices including a keypad, special function buttons and wheels, output devices, information storage capabilities, and run one or more software applications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless mobile devices include micro-browsers, address books, and email clients. Additionally, current generations of such devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless mobile device may, for example, be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications.
Sending and receiving data messages, particularly email, on wireless mobile devices has become an increasingly important feature. Email messages received by the device are typically viewed using a graphical user interface (GUI), accessing a messages screen displayed on the device's display. Messages are typically presented in a message list showing limited information pertaining to each message such a sender, subject and/or time received. An individual message may be selected and opened to view its contents. A respective icon may be presented in association with each individual message in the message list indicating whether the particular message has been opened or is unopened. When an unopened message is opened, the unopened icon is replaced by an opened icon. Opened/unopened status may also be indicated by bolding, highlighting or other means. A counter indicating the number of unopened messages present on the device may be displayed to the user such as on a home screen of the device.
Many device users receive far too many email messages for a simple unopened counter to be of much use. The number of unopened emails becomes so large that the count itself is largely irrelevant. These users need some way to be informed that they have new messages as distinct from unopened messages on the device.
A solution to one or more of these issues is therefore desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.